


No Choice

by Ashlyn_Lokidottir



Series: Athena's Malfoyous Hogwarts Adventure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Harry isn't great either, Other students in their year, Ron is a bully, idrk, just read it and see, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn_Lokidottir/pseuds/Ashlyn_Lokidottir
Summary: Athena Tanith was raised by a muggle family, her previous parents leaving her only with stacks of books all about the wizarding world. When she gets her letter, she finds more than she could ever dream of in Diagon Alley. She finds friendship. But with the pressures of the first year of Hogwarts, will it turn into something more?





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slytherins' Mudblood (2.0)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062609) by [ItsTheBrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBrit/pseuds/ItsTheBrit). 



> This is my first fanfiction so sorry if updates are slow, I'll try to find time! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I'd love to hear what you think, any critique or how you think the story is going to go.
> 
> I hope you like it! 💚

Adronitis (n)

 

A feeling of frustration at having met someone you like, but knowing that the relationship will take a long time to develop.

 

 

⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁

 

“Athena?” Helena cracked the door open, “It’s just me honey” She said soothingly, walking slowly towards her.

 

Athena sat on the bed, shoulders hunched with her blonde hair hanging down in front of her face. Silent sobs shook her body. She didn’t move when her foster mother came, only wiping away a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek. On her lap lay her future, the one letter that she had awaited for a long time. Next to it lay the letter that held her past, at least all that she knew of it. She fingered the delicate penmanship of her past compared to the regulated script of her future. She couldn’t help but think, “Am I ready for this?”. This was so important to who she was and although she had been preparing for the best part of a year, it felt sudden and, she hated to admit it, she was scared. She flinched slightly at the sudden hand on her shoulder but she lent into it anyway.

 

“Honey,” Her foster mother began slowly, “I understand this is very important to you, and your father and I have agreed to let you lead the way.”

 

She sighed slightly, bending down to kneel in front of Athena, she brushed her hair out of her face and lifted Athena’s chin slightly so that they looked each other in the eye. Helena studied the ice blue eyes that studied her own, noticing the flicker of helplessness that crossed her eyes. She hated to see her daughter looking as lost as she was but she knew her and her husband couldn’t help. This was something she needed to face alone.

 

Looking her dead in the eye, Helena explained: “We think it would be best that you buy your school equipment by yourself.” She registered the look of shock that crossed Athena’s face. “You know how they are with muggles and Muggle-borns and we don’t want to tarnish your reputation. You’re smart, you’re strong, show them that and you will get far. You have the ambition to take their world by storm, take your world by storm.”

 

Another tear trickled down Athena’s cheek, but this time when she wiped it away, her eyes were set with a calculating determination and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

 

————————

 

Athena’s step faltered only a small amount as she stepped into Diagon Alley. She had gone through all her books last night about the famous wizarding street and although she had felt prepared then, a wave of apprehension and fear coursed over her. Steeling herself she remembered her foster mother’s words, ‘Take their world by storm, take your world by storm’. Taking those words to heart she stalked determinedly towards the grand bank, Gringotts. Now that she had gotten over the apprehension, excitement tingled through her at finally being a part of this world. The bank was even more imposing close-up, but the building itself appeared elegant with intricate architectural designs. Entering the bank, she walked confidently but slowly towards the counters. Masking her fascination at the goblins who were working there, she walked up to one of the more kindly-looking tellers.

 

A few minutes later she left, her purse full of traded Galleons and her mind full of wise advice. By recommendation of the teller she talked to, Athena headed towards a store that had robes hung in the windows. She entered somewhat nervously, passing a giant of a man on the way in, but she didn’t let it show on her face. She was stronger than that. There were two boys inside that were being measured by a woman who worked there. Athena watched with contained wonder and awe as the tape measured floated around their heads, coiling snake-like around body parts while the woman working there recorded the measurements.

 

While she waited, Athena discretely examined the two boys. They were around her age and slightly taller. One had gelled-back, platinum blond hair and a smirk on his face. The other had messy black hair with round, taped-together glasses and looked rather uncomfortable at the situation. They had both looked up when she came in and the blond boy was now staring at the giant man who still stood outside.

 

“I say, look at that man!” He exclaimed suddenly and pointed to the door, eyes examining the person outside.

 

“That’s Hagrid” the other boy replied, narrowing his eyes. “He works at Hogwarts.” Athena glanced over at the boy who wasn’t even trying to hide his distaste at the blonde boy, although Athena wondered why. Hagrid wasn’t exactly common (even in the wizarding world) as one of her books, titled Hogwarts: A History, had mentioned him. He definitely wasn’t a good role model.

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of him” The blonde boy was now also watching the other boy, with a slight sneer on his face. “He’s some sort of servant isn’t he?”

 

“He’s a gamekeeper.” The other boy almost spat.

 

“Yes, I’ve heard of him,” Athena mentioned, watching the black-haired boy’s reaction, “Isn’t he the one that collects illegal creatures?” Athena smirked as the boy turned towards her, glaring, stuck between admitting the truth and reverently defending the brute.

 

“Yes exactly,” the blond boy said, studying Athena. “I heard he’s a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed” He scoffed and turned back to the other boy, “What kind of a gamekeeper is that?”

 

“Well, I think he’s brilliant.” The black-haired boy ground out, eyes flicking between Athena and the blond boy and full of disgust. Athena raised an eyebrow at him. “What an idiot,” she thought, rolling her eyes.

 

“Do you?” The blond sneered, “Why is he with you then? Where are your parents?”

 

“They’re dead.” His voice was slightly strained and his eyes followed the worker, almost begging her to hurry up.

 

“Oh, sorry. But they were our kind weren’t they?” The blond boy didn’t sound sorry at all, although Athena shifted slightly. Her expression hardened at his question, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

“They were a witch and a wizard if that’s what you mean.” The response was muttered, as he watched the worker add the finishing touches to his robes.

 

“I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same, they’ve never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in old wizarding families. What’s your surname anyways?” But before the other boy could respond, his robes were finished and he rushed out of the shop to meet up with Hagrid. Athena straightened slightly and shifted uncomfortably. She had known this would happen.

 

Blond boy looked slightly offended, but turned to Athena instead. “What about you? What’s your name?” He said it with suspicion in his voice, like her blood status wouldn’t meet his standards. “Of course it won’t,” She thought bitterly. Not that it mattered in the slightest to her magic.

 

“Tanith. Athena Tanith” She looked at him coldly, “Muggle-raised, adopted.” He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “And yours?”

 

“Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.” He saw the recognition in her eyes and smirked. They chatted a bit while they were being measured.

 

“My real parents left wizarding books with me at the foster home. They knew that I would be a witch so they must have been Half-Bloods at least.” Athena was surprised how comfortable she felt, talking about her parents with someone she just met. But she trusted Malfoy, for whatever strange reason. The bell rang as the door opened again, revealing Lord Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, analysing the two 11 year olds in front of him.

 

“Still haven’t finished Draco? Who is this lady?” Lucius peered down his nose at Athena, who stood her ground and stuck her chin out slightly. Draco smirked at the gesture.

 

“My name is Athena Tanith,” Athena lowered her chin slightly but didn’t lower her gaze. “It’s an honour Lord Malfoy.” She said with a slight smirk, although she was sincere. Another book her parents had left her was a directory of all of the pureblood families in Britain. The Malfoy’s had been high up on the list, one of the many families that had been Slytherin for generations. Athena first thought had been connections. She wanted to be a Slytherin, so getting to know Malfoy a bit more now would help to secure a higher place in the hierarchy that Slytherin classes called courts. There is a high chance that Malfoy will rule the court, and so gaining his favour would help boost her status. However, he was also very interesting and, unlike other elite families, could hold a proper conversation instead of just exchanging niceties.

 

“Perhaps you would like to join us Miss Tanith, this is your first time here and we can fill you in on anything important that you don’t already know.” Lucius asked gently, offering Athena a small smile.

 

“Of course Lord Malfoy.” Athena smiled nervously, “As long as I’m not a burden” She added quickly.

 

Draco smirked, “Of course not Tanith, it’s been nice to meet another student from our year. That I haven’t known from childhood that is.” He gave Athena a rare genuine smile and she felt her cheeks heat slightly. She ducked away a bit when the worker came over to talk to Lucius. The group agreed to come back later to pick up the robes, after Lucius had recommended the best materials and charms.

 

“Lets go to Ollivander’s next” Lucius smiled at the excitement in their eyes as they wandered over to the store. Athena watched as he slowly regained his infamous cool expression as soon as they stepped out the store. Malfoy also put a smug smirk on and Athena tried to follow with an air of indifference. Apart from the excitement shining in her eyes, she thought she pulled it off rather well.

 

A small, golden bell rang as they opened the door and stepped inside. It was cooler than outside and Athena tried her best to stop the awe she felt spreading across her face. Ollivander chuckled at her and Malfoy’s expressions, he was doing the same thing.

 

“Lucius Malfoy” Ollivander greeted the adult of the group, “10 inches, Elm, with a dragon heartstring, a beautiful wand. And I see you have brought young Mr Malfoy, wonderful! Now, who are you my dear?” He peered over his glasses at Athena, with a cool curiosity.

 

“Tanith, Athena Tanith” She offered him a weak smile at the mention of her surname, a rare moment of vulnerability.

 

“Don’t worry dear, none of here will judge you on your blood.” He glanced around at the Malfoy’s, “Unlike what they say” He muttered under his breath, but Athena heard it anyway. She had always had good hearing, even as a child, and it had been very useful at times. “Now then Mr Malfoy, try this one. 9 inches, Black Walnut, with a unicorn hair core. For you Miss Tanith, I have this one. 10 inches, Cedar, with a phoenix tail feather core.”

 

Athena nervously accepted the wand, trying her best to analyse how it felt. “How will I know?” She thought. Suddenly the lamp slid straight off the table and onto the floor.

 

“No no that won’t do, let me try another. One moment Miss Tanith.” Ollivander rushed to the back of the store and disappeared from view.

 

“Give it a wave when he comes back,” Malfoy whispered subtly to Athena, “If something like that happens, it’s the wrong wand.” He lent back just as Ollivander reappeared, holding a new wand.

 

“This one Mr Malfoy. 10 inches, hawthorn, with a unicorn hair core.”

 

As Malfoy accepted the wand, Athena waved hers. She had decided to trust Malfoy for now. As she did so the lights sparked on and off for a few seconds, until Ollivander grabbed the wand back.

 

“Not this one then, Mr Malfoy will you try yours?” Ollivander asked while packing Athena’s tried wand back in its case. This time when Malfoy shook the wand he was bathed in a shower of green and silver sparks. “Perfect! And definitely a Slytherin too.” Ollivander winked at Malfoy before turning to Athena. “One moment, Miss!”

 

Once he had disappeared again Athena whispered to Malfoy, “Does it always show your house when you choose a wand?”

 

“I don’t think it’s always, but it does give an indication that is sometimes difficult to interpret.” Malfoy whispered back.

 

When Ollivander came back, Athena was even more nervous. “What if I’m not a Slytherin? I always thought I would be but..” She bit her lip nervously as Ollivander described this wand.

 

“11 inches, Cherry, with a dragon heartstring.” He paused and looked Athena in the eye, “A very rare and powerful wand” He said slowly as he handed it to her. The room was silent as she took it into her hands, admiring the intricate engraving. With shaking hands, she waved the wand. She watched relieved as black and green sparks landed all around her. She grinned as she turned to Malfoy.

 

Malfoy smirked as he said,” I thought you might be a snake, you acted too much like us.” Athena rolled her eyes at him as Ollivander packed up the wand cases.

 

“Two arm holsters as well please,” Lucius added, after Athena had paid for her wand. He silenced Athena as she tried to protest and pull out her purse, handing one to her anyway. “Your a bright witch, cunning too. Just think of this as a taste of what it will be like if I decide to sponsor you.” Athena’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly, but she recovered quickly, smiling at Lucius and happily accepting the holster and putting it on before attaching her wand.

 

“Thank you so much Lord Malfoy. I’m sure you will be impressed.” She added with a cheeky smirk.

 

Once they had gotten the rest of their school supplies, along with a few extra’s under Lord Malfoy’s recommendation, they started heading towards the owl emporium. The store had a similar bell when they opened the door, but it was much louder so it could be heard over the noise of the owls. Malfoy and Athena wandered up and down the aisles, marvelling at the owls and picking favourites.

 

“Hey, Tanith! You should get this one, it’s named after you!” Athena rolled her eyes and ran over to where Malfoy was standing. In front of him sat a small owl, with a brown speckled coat and bright yellow eyes. On the cage hung a sign that read: Athene noctua, Little Owl. Athena laughed as she looked at it, it copying her movements and never breaking its stare.

 

“I love her!” Athena exclaimed, “Have you decided which one you want? You liked that Eurasian Eagle-Owl right?”

 

“Yeah” They were silent for a minute as the attendant came and sold them the owls and some packs of food and other care kits. Once everything was packed away in their new Basilisk hide trunks, they headed out again. “Father,” Malfoy began, “Can Tanith and I go down to the sweet shop? I can teach her how to eat a chocolate frog!” Malfoy smirked back at Athena, who rolled her eyes. She was grateful though, and even more so now that she got to try wizarding sweets. At Malfoy’s recommendation, she bought a few chocolate frogs and stored the spare ones in the front pocket of her trunk. They then sat down in the corner to eat. “Okay, so, when you eat this you have to eat it quickly or it will hop away.” Malfoy rolled his eyes at Athena’s disbelief, “It’s true! It acts like a normal frog until you bite it. There’s also a collectable card in the packet, I have all of them but they’re still fun to collect and trade. Malfoy said smugly. They both opened the wrappers and Athena quickly took a bite. Once she had finished, she took out the card.

 

She laughed, “I got Circe!” She said showing Malfoy, “How appropriate, I have quite an Ancient Greek theme going on right now.”

 

Malfoy snorted, “Of course you do, your parents didn’t give you much choice when they named you!” They chatted about random things to do with Hogwarts and magic before Lord Malfoy came to fetch them. As they were walking back down Diagon Alley, Athena turned to Malfoy. “You can call me Athena by the way.”

 

Malfoy smirked at her, “As long as you call me Draco.”

 

“Deal.”


	2. Green Assurances

Finifugal (n)

 

The feeling of resistance to the end of something.

 

 

⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁

 

 

“Well this is familiar,” Athena thought sarcastically as she sat on her bed, wiping away tears. She just didn’t understand. She had waited for so long to go to Hogwarts, and yet here she was, a few hours before this life dream comes true and she’s sitting on her bed crying. “I do this way too much.” Deep breaths. As the tears slowly stopped she thought through her problem. She wasn’t alone any more. She had Draco and he had already started helping her when they met in Diagon Alley. She was bright and cunning, Lord Malfoy had said so. She had her books, they were packed away in her trunk now but they could help her fit in. She won’t be the only one who hadn’t been in the wizarding world before, that gave her strength. She wasn’t an outsider. Not entirely anyway. Athena stood up shakily and fiddled with her wand in her arm holster. She smirked, “I could always just jinx whoever gets in my way.” She pondered on that for a bit. She had never thought of herself as evil before but that didn’t sound exactly nice. Pushing that thought aside, she went to get her things downstairs. She would feel even worse if she was late.

 

⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁

 

Athena looked around nervously. Platform 9 and 3/4? Where was it? Biting her lip she carefully leaned up against the dividing wall and analysed her surroundings. “She couldn’t see anyone who looked like a wizard, so…”, suddenly she stumbled backwards through the wall. She looked up and saw a Platform 9 and 3/4 sign straight in front of her. Athena giggled slightly, she hadn’t been expecting that. Turning around she took in the bright red steam engine. It felt all the more real now that she was almost there. Glancing at her watch she headed towards the front of the train. Climbing onboard she looked through the carriages, hoping to find Draco.

 

“Hey, Athena! Over here!” Athena turned to see Draco hanging out of one of the compartments, smirking Athena went over to join him.

 

“Missed me did you?” Draco rolled his eyes at that and they entered the compartment. There were already three other boys and two girls sitting and talking inside. Athena walked in and nervously sat across from Malfoy, next to one of the girls. She had straight dark hair, slightly shorter than Athena’s, that hung in a bob. Everyone had looked up when they had entered and five pairs of eyes were now studying her curiously. Athena didn’t think of herself as ugly, she had quite pretty blonde hair that fell in waves to just above her shoulders. She knew however that her eyes weren’t usual and their striking colour clashed with the dirty blonde of her hair.

 

“Everyone,” said Draco grandly, and slightly sarcastically “This is Athena Tanith. We met on Diagon Alley and father might sponsor her.”

 

“Hello,” said Athena cooly, analysing the other students in front of her, “Nice to meet you I guess.” She leaned back into the plush leather seat. 

 

The girl next to her smiled slightly, “My name is Pansy Parkinson, this is Daphne Greengrass,” An elegant looking girl smiled at her and waved slightly, “ This is Blaise Zabini,” The dark-haired, dark-skinned boy in the corner smirked at Athena, “And these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the muscle of the group.” The two beefy boys sitting near the door nodded at her. “What house do you think you’ll be in? Slytherin right?”

 

“Yeah, especially if the wand choosing was any thing to go by! And I always thought I’d be in Slytherin, or hoped anyway.”

 

“Yeah my wand showered silver and green sparks while hers showered black and green.” Draco cut in.

 

“But isn’t your surname Tanith? How did you know about Hogwarts and Slytherin if your muggle-born?” Zabini’s forehead creased almost imperceptibly.

 

“Yeah but I was adopted,” Athena had stiffened slightly at the question and her voice turned cool, “My biological parents left me some wizarding books about Hogwarts, wizard etiquette and the directory of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. But no note or clue as to who they were.” Her voice turned bitter at the end but she blinked and recovered subtly. She didn’t want to give these strangers a weakness already.

 

“It’s okay,” Pansy said noticing the change, “Slytherins look after their own.”

 

“So,” Draco began slowly, “What about our court? Theo, Millie and Tracey are in another compartment but they should be in it too.” He glanced over at Athena checking that she knew what he was talking about. Her eyes were bright and attentive, and when he looked she gave a small nod. “Can we have the whole year?”

 

“At the moment it looks that way,” said Greengrass smugly, “But we should talk more about our court in private, so we can decide as leaders.” Parkinson rolled her eyes at the attitude but didn’t object.

 

“So they already have a lord and lady chosen,” thought Athena “I guess it was probably done based on status, the Malfoy’s and Greengrass’ are very powerful families. At least it looks like I’ll be included.” Athena tuned back into the situation when Parkinson turned to her and started talking. They were interrupted a while later by a prefect telling them top get changed. The boys left while the girls changed.

 

Once they were finished Parkinson grabbed Athena’s arm, “Come on! Lets go get some sweets, you have to try the fizzing whizzbees!” Athena laughed as she was pulled out the compartment, as they went in search of the sweets trolley.

 

“There it is!” cried Athena, “and it’s empty?” She turned puzzled to Parkinson who ran up to the lady pushing the trolley.

 

“Excuse me,” Pansy began, glaring at the empty cart, “But where are all the sweets?”

 

“Oh dearie,” explained the lady, “A pair of boys in that compartment,” she pointed to a compartment behind her, “bought all of them! I’m sorry dear.” Parkinson gaped at her as she left, turning her glare towards the compartment doors the lady had pointed at.

 

“Come on,” said Athena, “I have some chocolate frogs in my trunk, we can have those. There’s one for Greengrass too!” They walked melancholy to their compartment.

 

As Athena searched her trunk for the chocolate frogs she had bought in Diagon Alley and handed them to the other girls, Pansy muttered “That’s such a selfish thing to do, a bet it was some arrogant Gryffindors.” she turned back to Athena, “It’s a shame about the whizzbees, maybe next time.” Athena nodded in agreement as they all ate their chocolate. “Ooh which card did you get? Have you got any before?”

 

“I got Circe last time when I was with Draco in Diagon Alley.” Athena explained, “Oh I got Salazar Slytherin! Look!”

 

Pansy laughed as Athena admired the card, “Well that’s a sign if I’ve ever seen one! You can call me Pansy by the way.”

 

“Thanks, call me Athena. You too Greengrass, call me Athena.”

 

“Sure,” replied Greengrass warmly, “Call me Daphne too.” The boys returned from their trip to see Nott and Bulstrode and the group chatted quietly as the train drew closer.

 

⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁

 

The train pulled into the station and the group of first years clambered out, eager to see all that Hogwarts has to offer.

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over ‘ere! Alrigh’ there, ‘Arry?” The giant man Athena and Draco had seen in Diagon Alley called out. 

 

Athena and Draco both rolled their eyes at each other, “Of course Harry Potter gets special treatment.” Draco spat, glaring at Hagrid as they followed him down a path.

 

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid shouted. Daphne grabbed Pansy, who grabbed Athena, who grabbed Draco.

 

Draco groaned, “Really? I’m the only boy!”

 

Daphne snorted, “Well I’m sorry if you’re scared of us but we don’t bite. Most of the time.” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yeah right” he muttered. They reached the castle and climbed up a winding path to the front doors. The doors were opened by an older witch with a tight bun and a stern expression.

 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid boomed.

 

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here.” Professor McGonagall led the students into a huge room that was completely empty. The ancient stone bricks were interspersed only with torches in their holders on the walls, while the rest of the room was plain and well-kept. Before chatter could start up again the Professor resumed talking, “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because while you are at Hogwarts, your houses will become your family. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in the House dormitories, and spend free time in the House common room.” 

 

Athena was glad of that. She didn’t know anyone else and she knew that Slytherins didn’t have a great reputation, not the type that people really wanted to become friends with. “The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, so I suggest you tidy yourselves up to look presentable while you wait.” The Professor looked around with disdain. “I shall return when it is time.”

 

Athena turned to Draco, ready to start talking, when a boy behind him caught her eye. His scar specifically. “Uh oh, Potter alert.” She whispered to the Slytherin group, “Looks like Weasley’s already got his claws in him.”

 

“Draco groaned “My father wanted me to try and befriend him, good for our image you know?” Athena laughed slightly but joined him when he walked over to Potter. “Hello, Potter aren’t you? I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Crabbe and Goyle stood just behind Draco, acting like his bodyguards. Draco offered out his hand when Weasley butted in.

 

“Like we would want to be friends with you! You’re bound to be Slytherin. You’re evil, all you snakes are.”

 

Draco dropped his hand. Athena responded coolly, “He wasn’t wasn’t asking your opinion Weasley. Or for you to spout all the stereotypical nonsense you Gryffindors were taught as kids.” She tilted her head slightly, “Although with your household I suppose they didn’t teach you anything did they? Certainly not manners.” Draco raised an eyebrow, evidently impressed, while Weasley almost went puce.

 

“Careful,” Athena added, “There’s only so many shades of red you can pull off. And you had already gone way past that with the hair, the face doesn’t add to that.” She stepped closer and growled at him, eyes narrowed, “And neither does the tie.” 

 

She stepped back as Weasley almost screamed at her, “HOW DARE YOU, I’LL—“ He was cut short by the return of Professor McGonagall. She frowned at Weasley once she had surveyed the scene. Even as the Head of Gryffindor it was pretty hard not to blame the Weasley family member. The scene she had walked in upon was one of the Malfoy heir standing next to a blonde girl, who was being screamed at by the Weasley who was almost bright red in the face.

 

“Mr Weasley enough.” She stared up at her with a victimised look, while the girl he’d been yelling at looked very relieved. And very innocent. McGonagall sighed. Rubbing her temple quickly, she continued. “Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Form a line and follow me.” She turned and walked briskly through a set of double doors, opening them on her way, not looking behind to see if the first years were following.

 

The first years followed anyway, breaking out into whispered sounds of awe and light chatter as they walked into the Great Hall. Athena marvelled at the ceiling. She had read about the enchantment but she had never imagined it could look so real, and so beautiful. She heard a girl next to her whisper to another student about Hogwarts: A History, and Athena smiled at her.

 

“I read that too! It was really interesting.” Athena whispered to the girl, who nodded in agreement.

 

“I know right? This is all just so exciting and new, I wanted to know more. You know, to be prepared?” Athena nodded right back at her.

 

“I did the same thing, it’s all so different to muggle life!” They smiled at each other before the group came to a stop near the front of the hall. In front of them was a stool with an old hat sitting on it. Suddenly the hat sprang to life and started to move. And it started to, sing?

 

Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
   
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hat’s sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
   
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
   
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
   
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
   
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!

 

Everyone in the Great Hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to the four tables. As soon as the noise died down, McGonagall stood up and addressed the first years.

 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat, sit on the stool and be sorted.” She declared, glancing down at the nervous students in front of her. “Abbott, Hannah!”

 

A small girl with blonde pigtails edged nervously onto the stool and put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” A tables on the far right, dressed in yellow and black cheered and whooped.

 

“Bones, Susan!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” She sat down next to Abbott, amid cheers and screams of support.

 

“Boot, Terry!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!” The table second to the left, dressed in blue and bronze, cheered and clapped.

 

“Brocklehurst, Mandy!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Brown, Lavender!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The table on the far left screamed and hollered. Brown sat down on their table while two red-headed twins wolf-whistled.

 

Athena made a disgusted face at Pansy, who rolled her eyes. “Classic Weasley attitude, it’s awful.”

 

“Bulstrode, Milicent!” Daphne’s eye snapped back to the stool.

 

“SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin table, second from the right, and the girls in line clapped without being obnoxious.

 

“Crabbe, Vincent!” Athena smiled her support at him when he sat on the stool.

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Davis, Tracey!” This time it was Pansy’s eyes who snapped up to watch the hat.

 

“SLYTHERIN!” Pansy grinned and the girls clapped again.

 

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Finnigan, Seamus!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Goyle, Gregory!” Athena smiled slightly as he made his way to the stool.

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Granger, Hermione!” Athena recognised the girl she had been talking to earlier and grinned up at her in encouragement.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Athena clapped anyway, which made Pansy raise an eyebrow, but she didn’t comment.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne!” Pansy gave Daphne’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, while Athena grinned at her.

 

“SLYTHERIN!” Athena and Pansy broke into enthusiastic applause. Time passed and all the others in their group, apart from Athena and Zabini, had been sorted into Slytherin.

 

“Tanith, Athena!” Athena climbed the couple of steps to the stool with steady legs, and strode over. The hat fell all the way down past her eyes, so that she couldn’t see. “Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin” she repeated in her head, fully aware that the hat could hear her. “Come on, you know you want to,” she joked. “Either way it’s not going to stop me.” She thought back to what her mother said before that fateful day in Diagon Alley, “I’m going to take this world by storm”

 

“Well if that isn’t Slytherin I don’t know what is!” Athena jumped slightly despite herself and the hat chuckled.

 

“SLYTHERIN!” It yelled. Relieved, Athena walked over to the Slytherin table, next to Pansy and Davis and opposite Draco. Soon Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and the ceremony was over. Suddenly the Headmaster stood up.

 

“Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, which are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

 

“Are you serious?” Athena hissed at Pansy, “He can’t be the Headmaster, he’s crazy!”

 

“I know, but he’s a renown Gryffindor so no one cares.” She rolled her eyes, and raised an eyebrow stopped when Draco cleared his throat. “Yes~?” She responded teasingly.

 

Shooting Pansy a slight glare, looked around at the group of first years. “I just want to make sure we all know each other, we will need to stick together and I know Tracey, Millie and Theo don’t know Athena.” Athena glanced at the three Slytherins sitting just down the table from her. “ So, guys this is Athena Tanith,” she gave a small wave, “And Athena this is Tracey Davis,” he pointed to a small blonde girl who smiled at her, “this is Millicent Bulstrode,” he pointed to a larger girl with dark hair who nodded, “and this is Theodore Nott.” Draco turned to a boy with dark curly hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He grinned a lop-sided grin at her. Athena smiled back to all of them.

 

“I also don’t mind you guys calling me Athena. If you want.” The others smiled back and noises of agreement were heard around the table.

 

“We finally have an equal number of girls to guys!” Tracey joked, causing a few rolled eyes from the boys at the table. After that there was a bit more conversation with the three who were in the different compartment, while everyone was eating, confirming Draco and Daphne as Prince and Princess of the year group’s court.

 

“It’s awesome that the whole year is friends,” said Daphne to the other girls, “I’ve heard of years before where the Prince and Princess didn’t like each other - they just kind of had to tolerate them for the sake of the two courts.” The others agreed before Pansy spoke up.

 

“Hey Athena who was that Granger girl earlier? Do you know her?”

 

“Kind of? We chatted earlier as we were walking into the hall, she was actually really nice for a Gryffindor. As long as Weasley doesn’t turn her, she should be a good source of information.” Daphne raised an eyebrow at that. “We’re bound to make enemies in Gryffindor, I mean I already have! Weasley isn’t likely to forget that anytime soon. There’s going to be stuff that they talk about, things that they plot, that they only talk about in their common room. We will never be able to get in there, so we need sources in Gryffindor.” Athena stopped and thought for a moment, “I also think we should try and befriend Longbottom. If Weasley and Potter are going to be a problem then we might need someone who is in the their dorm room. He seems a bit like an outside there, he looked almost uncomfortable at the banquet.” She rolled her eyes, “Plus he’s a Sacred 28 if that matters.”

 

Daphne nodded, “He’ll be our best bet.”

 

“Hey Athena!” Draco poked her arm, “Where did that come from earlier? With the Weasel? It was epic!” 

 

Athena felt her cheeks heat slightly, “Um, when I was at muggle school I was bullied quite a bit. Apparently they don’t like someone talking back to them.” She shrugged, “I guess I just got used for looking for weaknesses and exploiting them in insults. All of Weasley’s family have been In Gryffindor. That’s got to be a weak spot for him.” She shrugged again, “He wants to be as good as and better than his older brothers, but he’s worried he’ll be a disappointment.”

 

The others stared for a bit before Draco spoke again, “Remind me to take you with me when I’m facing off Weasel and Potter!” He laughed, “It was impressive.” Athena felt her cheeks heat even more and she ducked her head slightly to avoid anyone seeing. 

 

Pansy smirked at her, “Dang it, she saw!” Athena thought, furrowing her brow quickly in Pansy’s direction before turning back to Draco. “Merlin! Not again…” Athena muttered as she saw the Headmaster standing up once again.

 

“Ahem! Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give to you. First year students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a most painful death.”

 

“Did I hear that right?” Athena asked while continuing to stare at Dumbledore in disbelief. 

 

“A death corridor, sounds fun.” Drawled Blaise sarcastically, “I’m sure Draco’s got it sorted.” he whispered to Athena.

 

“My father will hear of this!”

 

“See? Told you.” Blaise grinned at Athena as she laughed quietly.

 

“He can write to the board of governors, they can finally prove the old man is crazy! Daphne you should write to your mother as well.” Draco muttered angrily.

 

“Definitely,” She glanced at Athena, “Athena was saying earlier that we should befriend Longbottom, as an insider to Gryffindor house, so if we do we can get him to write to his grandmother.” She smiled smugly, “that will get their attention.”

 

Draco smiled at Athena and Daphne, “Great idea!”. 

 

The rest of the school finished singing the school and so Dumbledore stood up again. “Ah, music. A magic beyond all that we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!” The headmaster all but shooed them out the hall.

 

“Come on,” called Draco standing up, “Let’s go see our dorm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and leave kudos if you enjoyed! 💚


	3. The Courtroom

Liberosis (n)

 

The desire to care less about things

 

⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁⌁

 

 

“First year Slytherins! Follow me please!” An older girl with a silver badge called from further down the table. The group stood and made their way over, with Draco and Daphne leading the way. 

 

Athena walked next to Pansy, who whispered in her ear “She’s one of the prefects! She’ll be showing us to the common room and our dorms.” They came to a sudden stop as they reached the prefect, who stood looking them over.

 

“Congratulations! I’m Prefect Gemma Farley, and I’m delighted to welcome you to Slytherin House. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you’ll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.  
Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget. Firstly, let’s dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we’re all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that.” She paused for a moment, eyes lingering on Athena. 

 

“Well, you don’t want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I’m not denying that we’ve produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don’t like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you’ll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent. Here’s a little-known fact that the other three houses don’t bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?” A few chuckles and groans went around the group, “I didn’t think so.”

 

“But that’s enough about what we’re not. Let’s talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you’ve got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.” There were a few more laughs at that, and Athena quite liked that idea.

 

“But we’re not bad people. We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you’ll be glad you’ve got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we’re concerned, once you’ve become a snake, you’re one of ours – one of the elite. Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You’ve been chosen by this house because you’ve got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there’s something great about them, and don’t you forget it.

 

“And talking of people who aren’t destined for greatness, I haven’t mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn’t mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them. 

 

“A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he’ll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don’t ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn’t like it. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. Well, I think that’s all for now. I’m sure you’ll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You’ll sleep well; it’s very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night.” Farley paused again, casting her gaze over the whole group, “Any questions? None? Okay good. Follow me.”

 

The group followed Farley down the stairs to the dungeons, until they reached a blank stretch of wall. “If you look closely, you can see faint engravings here. This marks the entrance to the common room and where you will be living during your time at Hogwarts.” After pointing it out she turned around and quickly muttered a password under her breath. The stone slid to the side, revealing the common room. A series of gasps came from around the group and Athena clutched Pansy’s hand. This was her home now. “Whoah, now before you start fawning over the common room I have a few final instructions for you. Every year has a courtroom apart from first years, so grab yourselves an abandoned classroom nearby. There are plenty. First year dorms are through here and up the passage, with boys on the left and girls on the right. Once Wilkins gets here we can show you the dorms.” Farley looked around impatiently, “He’s late like usual.” She muttered.

 

Suddenly a tall, gangly 5th year prefect ran into the common room and tripped over the rug.

 

“Wilkins, how nice of you to join us.” said Farley coldly, “Maybe once you’ll be on time. Are you ready?” 

 

Wilkins muttered a quick “yes” before Farley took over again.

 

“Girls dorms are through here on the right and boys are on the left. We’ll show you around so girls follow me and boy make sure Wilkins is at least slightly helpful and follow him to your dorm.” Farley shot another glare at Wilkins before striding off to the right. “This is your dormitory during your first year. As you go further up the school, you will be able to dorm in smaller groups, yes Miss Greengrass?”

 

Daphne cleared her throat slightly, “Are the boys allowed to come in here?” She said with a smirk.

 

Farley rolled her eyes slightly, “Yes they are allowed in here, it’s never been a rule it’s just one that students normally follow. If you must you can go into each others dorms, but only with permission. Any other questions? No? I’ll be going now, but just to the common room so feel free to approach me with anything.” She waved goodbye and left, leaving the first years alone.

 

“It seems our things are already here so we should go meet up with the boys.” Daphne stated quite grandly, taking her position as female head of court in stride. The girls all headed out, in time to see a very flustered Wilkins rush out of the other dorm. Daphne rolled her eyes, and went up to the door and knocked.

 

“Hi!” Blaise opened the door, “Watcha doing girls?”

 

“Seeing as we had a more competent prefect guiding us,” Daphne rolled her eyes again, “We found out that we can visit your dorm, no gender boundaries.”

 

“Lemme guess, Daphne asked?” Blaise chuckled at the smirks on the other girls faces, Daphne blushed slightly and hit hit him on the shoulder. “Come in anyway, we’re almost ready. The girls walked in and Daphne flopped down on Blaise’s bed, “Hey!”. Athena lay out on the sofa in the corner, while Pansy, Tracey and Millicent sat on the stools at the edges of the beds.

 

Draco came out the bathroom and started slightly at the sudden appearance of the girls, “Surprise” called Athena lazily from the couch, he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Blaise bathroom is free, just don’t take too long,” Draco nodded in Blaise’s direction who raised his hands in surrender and made his way over. Surveying the room and finding distinct lack of seating space that wasn’t being taken up by a girl, Draco headed over to the couch. “Budge up,” when Athena just looked him straight in the eye without moving, he raised an eyebrow. “This is our dorm remember? Plus,” He said grandly, “I’m the head of court.” Athena rolled her eyes but lifted her legs anyway, putting them right back when Draco sat down, lying across him. He didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Whoah, Draco and Athena - getting cosy already?” Blaise commented with a smirk as he left the bathroom.

 

“Come here Blaise, you’re not in hitting reach.” said Athena, jokingly waving her arms at him.

 

“And that’s exactly where I want to be!” He darted around her and joined Daphne on his bed. 

 

When Theo was ready as well, Draco cleared his throat, “What next? It’s Saturday so we have plenty of time before lessons.”. Draco faded off and looked around “Any ideas?”.

 

“We need a courtroom?” Said Athena lazily, “Farley said to find an abandoned classroom so we could go do that?”

 

“That’s a good idea, that way we can use tomorrow to revise for Snape’s test in potions.” Theo added.

 

Athena nearly fell off the sofa, “There’s a test in the first lesson?” She groaned, “Why?”.

 

Theo shrugged, “It’s tradition, it’s only on the first chapter of the textbook and it’s just to see who had the brains to read it. It won’t be hard.”

 

“Do you agree Daphne? Those are both things that we definitely need to do.” Draco said, looking at Daphne. “It was a good idea.” He added quietly so that just Athena could hear it. She hoped he didn’t notice slight blush that rose on her cheeks.

 

“Of course, we should go now so we can find it before lunch and then talk about court roles afterwards. We only have two sorted out after all.” The group agreed with Daphne’s sentiment and they headed off to search for abandoned classrooms. Daphne had made note of some secret passages that her parents had told her about and they soon found one which led from the common room to near the Great Hall, but passed a few dis-used classrooms on the way. Claiming the one closest to the common room as their courtroom, the group looked around. 

 

“Oh this is perfect!” cried Daphne as she looked around the room, “It’s nice and quiet and it seems like it’s been used as a courtroom before.” She was pointing to an old Slytherin banner that still hung on the wall.

 

“I think I read about some spells somewhere that could help clean this place up, I’ll start looking into that.” Athena murmured as she looked around at the broken desks and tattered banner.

 

Suddenly the lunch bell sounded and the group had to go. “It’s a good thing we found this passage!” Said Pansy to Athena as they made their way to the Great Hall.

 

Athena was walking alongside Draco and Daphne, who were having a discussion about what roles were needed in the court. She was putting in suggestions every once in a while, but seeing as she didn’t know much on the subject she remained mostly quiet. However as they turned the corner Athena groaned silently and whispered in Draco’s ear “Weasley is coming down the stairs on the right, I’m just going to try and ignore him. He can strike first.” Draco made an expression similar to hers but nodded and told Daphne what was happening. Soon Athena, Draco and Goyle had broken off from the rest, hoping that that way the others wouldn’t strike up a rivalry with Weasley as well which could help later on. Athena remained cool and collected, with Draco at her side and Goyle looming behind them as a sort of bodyguard.

 

“Hey you! Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you said! You’re in for it now!” Weasley shouted out just as they passed him.

 

Athena turned around calmly, analysing the new people around him. “What happened to Potter, he get creeped out? Wanted some air to breathe? I imagine it was difficult before with you latched on to him. Or did you just want a group of friends who didn’t cast shadows over you? ‘Cause I’m afraid you’re already in the dark from your brothers, and you’re not bright enough to get out.” Draco chuckled a bit at this, making Athena smirk over her shoulder at him. “Let me know when you stop being awestruck and start to think Weasel.” Athena turned on her heel and left, laughing with Draco at Weasley’s reaction - he had gone his famous red colour in the face and was standing there, gaping at her like a fish. While the other Gryffindors stood there looking angry and sending uncertain glances in Weasley’s direction, as if waiting for instructions.

 

They soon rejoined the others for lunch where Malfoy took great joy in recounting the whole event to the others, while Athena tried to hide her blush from his compliments with her chicken wings. Weasley entered the hall a few minutes later, still with those other Gryffindors, and kept sending angry glares over at Athena who just smirked at him. Turning to Pansy, Athena said “Was he just standing outside the hall for five minutes, gaping like a fish? Because if he was, I wish someone had taken a photo.” The two snickered.

 

“We should go,” announced Draco grandly, “We needed to decide court roles.” The group got up but Draco pulled Athena to one side. “We should go with Goyle, separate from the others. I wouldn’t put it past Weasel to attack us from behind.” Draco smirked, “You got him good but now he will be aching for revenge. When we go out as a group, you stay with me and Crabbe or Goyle, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Athena blushed at this, hard, but didn’t have a chance to hide it. Draco smiled a rare genuine smile, “Come on let’s go.” Athena, Draco and Goyle waited a few minutes after the others had gone, before heading back towards the passageway. 

 

They made it back to the courtroom without an incident, which they were all grateful for. When Athena walked in, she saw that the classroom had been rearranged. Someone had summoned a duplicate teacher’s desk and chair (Athena thought it was probably Theo) and the rest of the desks were pushed together in front of the teacher’s desks, creating a long meeting table. Daphne signalled Draco over to the side, where they talked in hushed voices.

 

“They’re talking about seat order,” Pansy had told her, when she had seen where she was looking, “The closer you are to the Prince or Princess means the more they can trust you. It often causes rifts when it is first decided as no one wants to be the least trusted, but it is their decision and people usually respect that. Of course it will be harder for you seeing as we all knew each other as kids, but Crabbe and Goyle will likely be at the end. They don’t really take part in discussions. I also wouldn’t be surprised if Draco put you further up.” Pansy smirked as she said the last bit and Athena punched her playfully on the shoulder as she felt her cheeks heat up.

 

Draco and Daphne came back over and motioned everyone away from the desks. They then claimed the teacher’s desks, with Draco on the right and Daphne on the left. After that they walked down their row, enchanting the desks to read a name at the top. They went down the whole row and walked back up again, enchanting their own desks before allowing the others to look. Athena started at the bottom and saw that Pansy was right. Goyle was on Draco’s side and Crabbe as on Daphne’s. She nervously walked up Draco’s side, missing the smirk Draco sent her at this, and found her name. It was not where expected it. 

 

When everyone sat down, there was a moment where everyone analysed their position in the court, glancing enviously at the people ahead of them. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t look surprised. Next to Crabbe on Daphne’s side it went: Millicent, Tracey and Pansy, who was at the top next to Daphne looking very pleased with herself. On Draco’s side next to Goyle it went: Blaise, Theo and Athena, who was looking very surprised and happy with her placement right next to Draco. Blaise however did not look so happy. In fact, he looked like he was going to explode.

 

“Seriously? Draco? You put her at the top? You met her like a week ago, I’ve known you for years. Even longer than Theo! I should be at the top, instead of some Mudblood.” Blaise half-yelled half-huffed at Draco. All the emotion had fallen off of Athena’s face. Looking incredibly neutral she leaned back in her chair, balancing on two legs. Turning to face Blaise, Athena spoke quietly while the entire room waited. “Watch out Zabini,” she spat “or you might end up like your fathers. After all murder is a skill shared by muggles and wizards alike. And here’s a little puzzle for you. If my parents were muggles, how could they leave a whole stack of wizarding books in my possession? You might be rich and have grown up entitled, but I grew up with a mother who loved me and a father who cared. So what were you saying?” 

 

Blaise’s face had faded from red to white as he took in Athena’s threat. Looking around, he could only see disapproving glances from the others and Pansy was glaring daggers at him. He finally turned to Draco, and the utter fury in his eyes made Zabini flinch backwards.

 

“Are you questioning my authority?” Draco spat, struggling to keep his voice even, “Are you questioning Athena? She’s the only one so far that has got any hits on the Gryffindors, and it was the Weasel. You should be thanking her, for humiliating someone you hate so much. You’re lucky that Goyle doesn’t take part in discussions or you would have just moved down a spot.” Draco suddenly whipped out his wand and cast a spell at the desk that made Zabini go even whiter than before.

 

“Moving on,” said Daphne, in a decidedly neutral tone, “We need to discuss court roles. Draco and I have created a list of jobs that we need assigned.” Copies of a list flew round on pieces of parchment and landed, with one on each desk. The list read:

\- Gossip / Rumour monger: Pansy  
\- Spy (?), Someone with inside sources to Gryffindor:  
\- Bodyguard x2: Crabbe and Goyle  
\- Intimidator x2:  
\- Meeting scribe x2:  
\- Know-it-all: Theo  
\- Front people: Draco and Daphne

 

Theo made an offended noise, “Why am I the know-it-all?”

 

“Are you saying that you don’t know a lot?” Daphne smirked as Theo grumbled. “I think Blaise and Milli would be good intimidators?” Millicent nodded at this while Zabini smirked. That smirk fell when he saw Draco’s face.

 

“I agree, although Zabini would do best to only intimidate other houses.” Draco sent a glare towards Zabini, who looked slightly shocked that Draco had also reverted to using his surname. “Weren’t you saying earlier that Athena was going to try and use Granger and Longbottom as sources? That is the second job, I think Athena would be good at that.” Draco talking like she wasn’t in the room only mildly annoyed her, especially after the Zabini fiasco, and she nodded. 

 

“So Tracey can be a scribe,” Tracey nodded at Daphne, “And I guess, Theo? Could you also scribe?” Theo also nodded his confirmation. “I’ll put the finished list in the bottom draw of my desk, here. Anybody got anything else they want to add?”

 

“We should make this place look a bit more like us,” said Pansy slowly, gauging the others reactions, “Can we personalise our desks?” The question was spoken to everybody, but directed at the Prince and Princess. Draco and Daphne exchanged a few muttered words before Daphne turned back to Pansy.

 

“As long as they still look presentable and business-like, I don’t see why not. Everyone make sure to take note of anything important, you might want to keep a notebook here in your desk.” At these words, many around the room summoned a new notebook for the task (apart from Crabbe and Goyle). Athena summoned a small, pocket-sized notebook which was Mae of black leather and had the silver word ’Notes’ embossed on the front and ‘Athena Tanith’ on the spine.

 

After a few more muttered words with Daphne, Draco called out “Meeting adjourned.”

 

As everyone was leaving, Athena pulled Draco aside. “I’m going to go to Library quickly. And you don’t have to come with me.” Athena could see that Draco was about to protest but cut him off, “I’m just going to go and check out a book, I’m not staying. And it's nearly dinner anyway so you’ll see if I get into trouble because I won’t be there. Plus there’s teachers there, so he couldn’t do much. And do you really think that Weasel is going to be in a Library before classes have started?” Draco smirked at that, so Athena knew she was in the clear. “See you in a bit.” Athena turned and left, going further up the passage towards the Great Hall.

 

Athena hadn’t been into the Library before, as this was her first day, but she knew where it was which was quite near the Great Hall. Having made her way there, she was incredibly impressed. Floor to ceiling, the shelves were filled with books. Fighting to keep the awe out of her eyes, she headed for the Librarian’s desk. She had heard about Madam Pince, the librarian, and how strict she was. Athena approached the desk and put on a bucket load of first year innocence.

 

“Excuse me? Madam Pince?” The woman looked up from her desk and Athena was glad to see she wasn’t in a particularly bad mood. “If you’re not too busy,” This made the librarian smile a bit, “I was wondering if there were any charms books you would recommend,” Another smile, “About changing the appearance of furniture or objects? I’m really interested in it.” Athena had to fight to keep a smirk off of her face as Madam Pince almost tripped over herself, telling Athena in detail about her recommendations and insisting to show Athena where they were herself. 10 minutes later and Athena had 3 charms books, that were technically above her year group, stored safely in her bag while she said goodbye to Madam Pince.

 

On the way out, she was stopped by two Gryffindors. She knew them instantly, almost everyone would. “Can I help you?” Athena let the innocence slide off and stood looking very judgemental in front of Fred and George Weasley.

 

“We just wanted to know…” started one,

“How on earth…” added the other,

“You got Madam Pince…”

“To like you?”

“She hates…”

“Everybody!” They said together, earning an amused expression from Athena.

 

“I can’t imagine your reputation helps you in the slightest in that department.” Athena rolled her eyes, as they both grinned, “And who knows, “ She smirked, “Maybe it’s just a Slytherin thing? What with the cunning and all.” And she walked off, leaving Fred and George standing in the door to the library, looking very surprised that they hadn’t really got an answer. They didn’t look too mad though, they liked challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and leave a comment to tell me what you think! 💚


End file.
